


And Sometimes, the Universe Throws You a Bone

by Adanska



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: F/F, Gen, Humanformers, Ladyformers, and innuendo-y, people being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adanska/pseuds/Adanska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wow, someone went really all out on you.”</p>
<p>Pausing in her efforts to flag down Swerve (who was definitely ignoring her, the slag-head), Drift looked over. Tailgate sat staring at her, wide-eyed; a violently cyan swizzle stick hung from her mouth, dangerously close to falling out.</p>
<p>She poked at Drift’s neck. Trailcutter, sitting next to her, looked fit to choke. “You should probably pick better sparring partners,” she said, innocent as a newborn babe. “It’s not polite to go for the neck; least, it wasn’t in my day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Sometimes, the Universe Throws You a Bone

“Wow, someone went really all out on you.”

Pausing in her efforts to flag down Swerve (who was _definitely_ ignoring her, the _slag-head_ ), Drift looked over. Tailgate sat staring at her, wide-eyed; a violently cyan swizzle stick hung from her mouth, dangerously close to falling out.

She poked at Drift’s neck. Trailcutter, sitting next to her, looked fit to choke. “You should probably pick better sparring partners,” she said, innocent as a newborn babe. “It’s not polite to go for the neck; least, it wasn’t in _my_ day.”

Her eyes were sparking under the guile. Drift smirked. “Well, some people _like_ going for the neck,” she said coolly, chewing on the inside of her lip as she recalled teeth nipping up her neck, under her hair, along her _spine_. “Who am I to deny them their true expressions?” She shifted, smirk widening at Trailcutter’s increasingly mortified look.

“That is very true,” Tailgate mused, a finger pressed firm to the corner of her mouth as her swizzle stick flicked from side to side. “Cyclonus would probably be the kind of person to go for the neck, and I wouldn’t want to try and stop her from doing anything!”

“Excuse me,” Trailcutter managed to choke out, fumbling his way out of his seat. “I just gotta.” He bolted, almost clipping Whirl in his mad dash to get away.

“Was it something I said?” Tailgate asked, blinking. Drift threw her head back, laughter roaring out of her.

“He probably isn’t comfortable with some people’s way of expressing themselves,” she managed, still snickering. “Speaking of, where is Cyclonus? She didn’t tell you to fuck off and die again, did she? I won’t have that kind of negativity on my ship.”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Tailgate said quickly, flapping a small hand. “She wanted some peace and quiet to read; she said I could stay, but I wanted a drink first so...” she spread her arms wide, nearly toppling to the floor. “Here I am!”

“Here you are indeed,” Drift agreed, pushing the smaller woman more securely onto her seat. “I’m only making a pitstop here myself; Rodimus has been going over paperwork and complaints, and nothing blocks her chi faster than asinine complaints. She sent me out to get a bottle of Swerve’s finest to ‘dull the idiocy’, which--” Twisting around, she snagged Swerve’s shirt as she came in range. Looking at the erstwhile bartender upside down, she grinned. “Heya, Swerve.”

“Drift!” she complained, pouting exaggeratedly. “Not the arm! You’re gonna ruin the knit!”

“Sorry, Swerve. I’m looking for that bottle that you totally don’t have and if Mags asks you don’t even know about. Can I have it?” she asked, beaming. “Rodimus’ orders.”

“You are a bad man,” Swerve told her seriously, the bottle appearing in the air between them. “Please, do _not_ let that get back to me; bad things happen when Mags gets mad.”

“Let what get back to you?” Drift asked, vanishing the bottle into the confines of her jacket. Tailgate giggled; she flashed the woman a wink and a smirk.

Swerve smiled, reluctantly amused. “Exactly. Nice doing business with you; now let the hell go of my arm.”

Drift let go. “Cheers,” she called out, standing upright in one fluid motion. “Don’t stay out too long,” she told Tailgate, tucking a lank of the woman’s white hair back behind her ear. “Give ol’ Cyclonus my regards.”

“Okay!” Tailgate grinned, waving goodbye and drinking the rest of her drink with great enthusiasm. “Have fun sparring!” Trailcutter, who had been making his way closer to the bar, abruptly turned about and marched away.

Chuckling, Drift wound her way out, hands tucked in her jacket and her feet dancing along the floor. Chromedome and Rewind were celebrating an anniversary tonight; she didn’t have to be on alert for the next seventeen hours, and she planned to use them wisely. And if wisely in this instance proved to be getting Rodimus drunk and fucking on top of the paperwork again, well, who was she to spit in the face of the Universe’s plans?


End file.
